The Care Package
by QuiteRightToo
Summary: Booth receives a care package while serving in Afghanistan. Short one shot. Mildly fluff.


**Ugh. I know, can't I just stick to one thing at a time? No. No I can't. I'm sending a care package and I got to thinking…  
I also just realized that all my stories are focused around the time the partner's split for a year. The heck? Lol.  
Anywho, disclaimer, I don't own them. I own a whoopee cushion though…until I send it overseas.  
BBBBBBBB**

Booth paused for a moment coming down through the winding path of the compound wall, he'd told his partner that he wouldn't play hero. He told himself that he was only coming to train the younger generation of soldiers how to serve their country. But lives were lost and his team needed a leader to guide them into a win, it was the task of a soldier and one he was proud to take. But that didn't stop it from being so damn hot.

He pressed his body against the mud all absorbing some of the cold that the surface was giving off, lucky that it was in the shade the cool seeped in through his uniform and he sighed in relief another second was all he could afford and he held up his hand giving the signal to move forward. Booth turned the corner rifle raised and couldn't help the shiver of relief that he wasn't met with an enemy bullet as he rounded the corner and found himself in yet another walkway. It was going to be another long hot day in Afghanistan.

There was a blast off in the distance and Booth forced his aching nerves into action, no longer opting for hand signals he yelled for his men to obey his orders as another blast sounded, followed by another, and another. They seemed to be pulling closer and he sent up a silent prayer to his Lord and Savior for all to come out alive, yet knowing that it wasn't likely.

**BBBBB**

Booth sat in the small cubicle that sat in a row of half a dozen or so more like it having been set up for minimal privacy, he was sitting and could see over the top of the walls, but he didn't care. His main concern was to bathe as completely as he could before addressing his team and heading to the tent that served as the mess hall.

He used the wash cloth and bathed quickly, part of his mind on the task at hand, the rest as it tended to do was on his partner and how if she were here she'd say something science-y about how no one should feel embarrassed because it was just a body and everyone had one. Booth had long since gotten over having to shower in such confinements but that didn't mean he was comfortable and couldn't wait until he returned home and got a proper shower in his bathroom where he could sit by himself with his beer hat and a magazine. Though this time he'd lock his bathroom door…maybe even barricade it, just in case.

With a smile on his face he finished up in the cubicle bathing station and hurried out, there were plenty of soldiers who wanted to clean and he wasn't going to deny that right to anyone. Once out and dressed back into the dusty dirty and stiffening uniform he walked down to where his men would be waiting having most already visited the bathing area they stood together, he joined them and waited for the last few to make it in the room, hair still damp but only just as the dry heat worked fast to suck the liquid from their bodies.

He addressed them on the job they did that day, luckily God had heard his prayers and none of the lives were lost from his team, but there were those who were injured and he brought up how brave they had served their country. With a dismissal he turned them towards a well deserved meal and they all scampered off. He followed behind at a more leisurely pace, though hungry was definitely making itself known in the pit of his stomach, he also knew that he wouldn't starve if he didn't arrive in the tent as soon as possible.

Once again his Bones' voice found its way into his head as he pictured her telling him exactly how long it would take for him to actually starve and then she threw in that he should make sure to stay hydrated cocking her head at him and meeting his eyes without hesitation. He paused picturing her and wished he was really staring into her eyes.

He missed her, missed their partnership, he even missed the squints. Found himself wondering what Sweets was doing while the partners weren't around for him to follow around like a lost puppy dog. Wondered what Daisy was doing and if she and Sweets would work it out, he couldn't stand the girl but if she made Sweets happy…well…than maybe he'd get off the partners' case. Though, deep down, Booth knew that he also wanted to see the shrink happy, even if he would never admit it out loud.

He wondered what Angela and Hodgins were up to in Paris and imagined all the fine places they would see, and how Angela would come home with all these paintings she did while away for a year and Hodgins would come home with new bug pets that Booth vowed to accidently squish with a shudder.

He imagined Cam working the lab the best she could without a staff, thinking she'd probably take as much time off to spend with Michelle, while also taking on whatever case she could help the FBI with as a coroner, knowing that she'd like to stay busy and help out.

Parker was probably having all kinds of fun with his mother and Captain America, Drew. He thought about how nice it would be to have a week with his son and take him to do all the things they liked to do together. How Parker would talk excitedly about everything and ask for ice cream and Booth would be so happy to see his son he'd grant the ice cream wish without batting an eye even if it was before a proper dinner. His son would come first, because he was the most important person in his life. He'd take him to see Pops because Booth owed him his life and he was like a father to him. It would be good to spend time with his family.

And Temperance Brennan. Bones. He couldn't wait to lay eyes on his partner at their coffee cart, in his heart of hearts he still believed that she was the one, though he knew that she didn't see it that way. She didn't believe and he knew he needed to respect that, but he couldn't help feeling the loss deep within himself. His heart didn't just weep with the loss of what might have been but his very soul did. But he wouldn't let that stand in his way, he'd take her anyway he could and if she could only offer friendship then he would take that. He just needed her in his life anyway possible. She was his partner and his best friend.

Making it into the mess hall he got his food, wishing it was a nice tasty hamburger with a side order of fries and pie from the diner. The next six months couldn't go by quick enough.

After eating he used his free time to wonder around the compound he'd come to know as home in the last six months, his bones aching and his body wary but he couldn't stop moving couldn't lock himself up. When the dark blanketed the sky he returned to his bunk and put himself to rest for the night, he'd be spending his day at the compound tomorrow, more training for his team which suited him just fine.

Closing his eyes he pictured his son, his Pops, each member of his and Bones team and said goodnight to them, wishing that there was a case for them to work on. They'd work together; he and Bones would bicker, but never fight. He'd walk into the lab just as Hodgins declared himself King of the Lab, Angela following behind announcing that he couldn't have done it without the help of the super computer in her office.

Cam would roll her eyes making a comment about how she employed monkeys and drama queens, that comment going right over Bones head and with a frown and a shake of her head she would dismiss the topic and tell everyone that after reading the bones she knew what happened, causing Hodgins to deflate after not being the one to deliver the news. He and Bones would go arrest and interrogate the suspect turned criminal and then the team would go for drinks afterwards.

With that in mind he drifted off to sleep.

**BBBBBBBB**

It had been another grueling day, his men wanted to have a more laid back day, and after working them hard until late into the afternoon he ended up granting their wish of free time where most of them took off to sun bathe. He didn't mind what they did as long as they stayed out of trouble, and hopefully there wouldn't be any "Call Me Maybe" videos of his team showing up on YouTube anytime soon.

Booth spent his free time on his bunk reading one of Bones' books; he'd brought it with him to keep her close to him. A picture of her and Parker serving as a bookmark of the now well read book. He'd loaned it out to a few of the his Brothers in Arms, while part of him didn't want to share another part of him knew there wasn't much to do and if he could stop men from thinking of what might happen, a terrible end, then he would give it to them, ironically in a book based on life ending so rapid.

Those who read it vowed to read more, while some of the science stuff was lost on some of them, there really was a good plot to the book, and men and women alike enjoyed the more romantic notion of the book no doubt thinking of loved ones they had to leave at home. All who borrowed it commented on the dedication, some admiring that he knew the author. Some poking fun at him and the similarities to the main male lead Andy. Booth took the ribbing in stride, but held pride that, yes, he did know the author, and she was brilliant. No she wasn't waiting at home for him, she was in a jungle probably in some hole digging up bones. Yes he was proud of her, yes he missed her.

It was dinner time when the mail came; Booth getting a letter from Parker had started to rip it open when a box was set on the table causing some of the other men to look over. It wasn't uncommon to have care packages received, but Booth had never received one. On another note, getting a care package was like Christmas everyone shared whether it was snacks or more practical uses of things. Before Booth could even utter a thanks another identical box followed that one, he'd received two care packages.

Some of the tent occupants moved closer, but not close enough to invade his privacy. There was just always an excitement over receiving something from home. Any hint of what was going home, even if it didn't come from a particular area was still news; it was like being connected to home.

Booth startled at receiving two care packages looked to the postage thinking that maybe Rebecca had helped Parker send them wondering if maybe like some school do, Parker been involved in sending one at school and had come home wanting to send one to his dad.

His heart sank as he realized that the postage wasn't from home, but as quickly as it sank it rose again and his heart beat faster seeing that it was from Indonesia, and while they could have been from Daisy he was sure that it was from his partner. His partner had sent him care packages.

Seeing that the boxes were numbered he opened the one labeled 'one of two' first, amused that they had even arrived together. The first one held practical items and he couldn't be more grateful. On the top of the items was a piece of paper that simply read:

_"Booth,  
I hope that these will be helpful to you and those around.  
Bones"_

And while short and impersonal it was just like Bones and he couldn't help but smile as he pulled out packages of baby wipes, small bottles of hand sanitizers, several lip balms, cough drops, q-tips, foot powders and hand warmers. There were razors and shaving cream tubes, not cans, and he was glad that she knew what to send. There were tubes of tooth paste and several tooth brushes and he was amazed that she not only thought of him but thought of the soldiers around him. Note pads and pens, playing cards, puzzle books. She'd even sent a couple hacky sacks and he made a mental note to ask how she even knew what those were, most amusing was that there was a whoopee cushion amongst all the spoils that one of the men had already snagged and was playing with much to everyone's amusement. She'd sent several deodorant sticks both for male and female, tissues and gel shoe inserts.

One of the inserts had a sticky note attached that he almost missed reading only, _'I know your feet must be killing you from wars of the past, please keep a set for yourself.'_ Grabbing a few of the other items before letting the other soldiers help themselves to anything they might want because it was about sharing.

It was his friend, Bartley, who handed him the sheet of paper that he'd over looked. Unfolding the nicely creased sheet he read to himself.

_'Booth,_

_I hope these find you okay, I was told that it was better to send things separately as to discourage cookies from tasting like armpit. I'm not entirely sure what that meant but I decided not to try it. In case you're wondering I had some things delivered to me that were not available here in Maluku, not Malpoo-poo. _

_Hodgins suggested the cards and the hacky sacks, I don't know what hacky sacks are used for, but I hope they will serve their purpose, I read online that a whoopee cushion would be amusing, and I have to say that it was quite entertaining to place on Ms. Wick's chair at breakfast, her face was so red…juvenile and yet I might get one upon returning home, think of the fun we could have…'_

Booth cringed thinking of all the fun Bones would no doubt try to have probably in inappropriate places, yet even as he cringed his smile widened.

_'…with this simple child's toy. I hope that you are well Booth.  
And Booth, if you still want it….  
…I give you package two freely and wholly.  
I can't wait to see you again, I miss my partner.  
Bones'_

Booth smiled even as confusion set in, not understanding why he wouldn't want the second package. The first one had turned out so nicely that he chalked it up to Bones being unsure of herself when doing something she wasn't used too.

Booth sliced through the plentiful packing tape and pulled back the coverings on the second package, bubble wrap greeted him and he pulled that out setting it on the table. There were packages of Beef Jerky and store bought cookies, boxes of granola bars (one containing a sticky note that simply said _'don't complain eat the healthy treat, imagine its pie'_ making him laugh). There were pouches of tuna, instant coffee and tea bags and plenty of powdered drink mixes.

But it was after he pulled all that out that his breath caught and he found the true meaning of her parting words. Under all the packages of treats from home was the real care package, at least to him. Because underneath the packages and bags of indulgences were packages of cookies shaped like hearts, valentines candies reading 'Be Mine', lollipops that were red hearts, stress balls that were heart shaped. There were several heart shaped items in the bottom of the box and while he was blown away he barely took in with amusement that each item was practical and would no doubt be used, because his Bones was nothing if practical.

His Bones who had metaphorically given him what he always wanted.

Her heart.

Bones had sent him a care package as a way to tell him she loved him, his heart soared with the news as he grabbed the bag of 'Be Mine' Candies and one of the heart stress balls. One to eat and one to have a visual reminder that when he got home, when he got to the coffee cart and their bench, she would be waiting and she would be his.

Grabbing the letter from his son, and the notes from Bones, he grabbed a few things out of each box and walked away happily munching on his heart shaped candy. Leaving the rest for the men and women to pick through as they pleased because he got everything he could ask for.

He hoped the next six months would go quickly, he wanted to go home; he wanted to see his best friend, his partner, the keeper of his heart.

He couldn't wait to see his Bones.

**BBBBBBB  
I'm hoping that didn't totally suck, I wrote it rather quickly after typing up a chapter for ****_Wilted Wings_**** and it's super late and I need to go to bed but I couldn't not write it because it was in my brain! Ha.  
Review so I know if it was terrible or slightly okay!  
Chow!**


End file.
